


[喻黄]刺青

by sousuzuri



Category: quanzhi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sousuzuri/pseuds/sousuzuri





	[喻黄]刺青

“唯有灵魂视死亡为解脱。”

 

1.  
在医院里，在垃圾箱旁。在台阶上，在公共厕所里。你永远不知道每天会出现多少弃婴。  
他们是丑陋的昙花，得不到生的资格，匆匆一现便消失。死亡是母亲的怀抱，平静而荒芜。安静地闭上眼，渐渐微弱的哭声，他们的幸运必定衬托别处的不幸。  
新城里最占市场的是毒品买卖，再是枪支弹药和人体器官。弃婴们四处流转，从数百家收容所和孤儿院流入人贩子手里，有的被送上流水线肢解，有的被无法生育的夫妻买走。

这一年，只是由于魏琛的一时兴起，蓝雨集团购入了两个婴儿。  
这是两个男婴。魏琛是明白生老病死的那些事的，他想，先买着，以备不时之需。  
魏琛那时还很年轻，转身就把孩子丢给了下面的人，时间一长，就几乎忘记了他们的存在。  
这两个孩子的名字是二把手方世镜给取的。  
一个叫黄少天，一个叫喻文州。

 

他以前总看见天空是蓝的，隔着眼睛上的一层血，天空仍是蓝的。  
黄少天小小的身体缩成一团，他大声喊着喻文州的名字。  
“嘘——”喻文州从门后钻进来，做手势让他小声点。  
“少天不要吵，会挨打的。”他小心抬起袖子擦掉黄少天脸上的血，血不断从眼睛里流出来。  
“可是…不吵也会挨打呀。”黄少天的眼睛很大，扑闪起来很可爱。  
“听话…”喻文州无奈的挨着他坐，努力学着大人的语气，“等我们长大就好了。”  
“真的吗文州，”黄少天有些开心起来，“长大是什么？和死一样吗？”  
喻文州抓住他的手，交叠在一起的小手上伤痕累累。  
“反正就是很好的东西吧…我们可以离开这里…”他压低声音，用受惊的眸子望望窗外。“说不定…还可以吃饭，吃很多饭哦。”  
“好诶！”黄少天跪在草堆上。“我要一直和文州在一起！一起去吃饭！”  
“好好，你小声一点啊。”

蓝雨是新城里数一数二的集团，不缺钱花，却总是对两个孩子格外苛刻。  
魏琛是个天性洒脱的人，下面的事一概不管，风声传到耳朵里，也只一笑了之。  
“别给老子弄死了就成。”  
身后的方世镜小声吐槽弄死了也不要紧，魏琛听后哈哈大笑，“也对，死了再买。”  
然而黄少天和喻文州没有死，他们一岁一岁地活着，在雪花飘飞的时候许下长大的愿望，尽管那些美丽的雪花会夺走所有温度，冻结他们的身体。

像是每天的功课，他们两个被推到雪地里，深深埋起来。半融化的冰雪渗入口鼻，耳朵先是发烫，然后渐渐失去知觉。  
喻文州慢慢挪动着手指，想去碰碰黄少天的脸。最后他放弃了，艰难地翕动着嘴唇。  
“少…天，说…说点什么…”  
对面的黄少天已经快要闭上眼睛，此时勉强地撑起眼皮。  
“嗯…文州…我好冷…”他总是活泼的一张小嘴被冻得青紫，“等…我们…长大了…还会不会冷？”  
喻文州微弱地笑了，“不会…不会冷的。把…那些人…都杀了……血，很暖的…”  
“好…”黄少天终于失去了意识。

 

他们那时还不知道，代表长大的18岁究竟是哪一年。喻文州偷了很多书来，和黄少天一起看。靠在漏风的薄墙上，两个孩子的眼睛闪闪发亮。  
从书里，他们知道了什么是死亡…以及世界上还存在着的、其他模样的生活。  
“真好啊…”黄少天感叹，“书上说死了就什么感觉都没有了。”  
喻文州眼里也闪烁着向往，他很快起身，把书本藏在一堆牛羊的肝脏下面。  
“我再去拿些书，少天你不要跟来。”  
“为什么啊…”黄少天嘟起嘴，“每次我都不能和你一起。”  
“听话，”他已经熟悉了这两个字的使用语气，“我很快就回来。”

喻文州去了。那天他穿着一件破旧的黑T恤，下摆一直垂到膝盖上。  
他回来的时候脸色苍白，什么也没说就倒在草堆上，瘦弱的大腿间流出殷红的血。

 

2.  
天色终于黑下来了，不再是虚假的蔚蓝色。  
办公室里有些乱，尸块黏糊糊的，到处都是。魏琛已经死了，喻文州站在他面前，用一根带着银质带扣的皮带抽打着他的尸体。  
皮肤脂肪，肠子脏器，全部染成红艳艳的跌落出来，未来得及落地就被鞭打成肉泥。  
喻文州面无表情，像个机器人一样维持着动作。  
黄少天哼着跑调的歌走进办公室，带上身后细密的拖曳声。  
几十个人头拴在一起，有些断口处还喷着血。最上面的就是面目狰狞的方世镜，涂满血的嘴唇挨着黄少天手背，似在亲吻。  
黄少天丢掉手里的匕首，看了看那面目全非的一团血肉。  
“文州？”他试探地叫他。喻文州停下鞭尸，转过身对他露出微笑。  
“你回来了。”  
“嗯，回来了。”黄少天凑上去亲吻他，两人都是一身血，越吻越浓烈。  
他们学会了亲吻，把这作为游戏，乐此不疲。  
喻文州温柔地抚摸他的脊背，那里脊椎分明，还带着明显的伤痕。  
“少天，我们长大了。”  
“是啊，终于。”黄少天也笑，更加热烈洒落一些，“血…真的好暖。”

你要答应我一件事。  
什么？  
杀了我。  
好。

这是我们的约定，让一个人去承受活着的痛苦，换来另一人永恒的幸福。

3.  
在外人看来蓝雨就是一个笑话，不知从哪里冒出来的两个毛头小子，一夜之间血洗集团大厦。魏琛别说死无全尸，一块完整的皮都找不回来，连当值的清洁工和保安都被卸得七零八落。  
蓝雨算是完了。四周的大小帮会蠢蠢欲动，都想从这具庞大尸体上咬下块肉来。

而当事人——喻文州和黄少天，第一次从贫民区走出来，发现外面的世界和书里一样，华丽，也滑稽。  
不过是又一场披着皮囊的骗局。

黄少天很不耐烦地把银质刀叉丢到一边儿，白瓷盘子因此发出刺耳的响声。  
“我说，我们不能去吃点正常的东西吗？我可是好不容易才学会用筷子的！怎么又出来个刀啊叉的，难道是要老子砍人——”  
坐在对面的喻文州很无辜地抬起头，“你可以用手嘛…这里没别人。”  
他们正坐在一家高档的西餐厅，喻文州包了场，此时抱了台电脑捣鼓着，黄少天则专心和带血的肉厮杀。  
“文州…”他苦着张脸，“我们去吃叉烧饭好不好好不好好不好…”  
“等一下啊少天…”喻文州专注于电脑，“这里有wifi…等我把蓝雨的账户都冻结了…”  
黄少天鼓了鼓嘴，喻文州的学习能力确实比他强，仿佛天生。  
他捣鼓着盘子里的番茄酱，像血一样，红艳艳的挺好看。

傍晚是某些剧情散场的时候。危险的夜姗姗来迟，车站和街头常见纯情的小情侣，作态依依不舍。  
黄少天好奇地打量着他们，转过头问喻文州：“文州文州！他们为啥要一直抓着对方的手，不热吗？”  
喻文州循声看去，觉得自己的知识面还很匮乏。“这个…我好像在小说里看过？应该是一种交流感情的方式吧。就像接吻一样。”  
“哦哦…”黄少天玩着手里的匕首，刀光在指间翻飞，把那对小情侣吓得不轻。  
“那我们都亲过了，是不是也该牵手？”  
喻文州看他若有所思的样子，不禁微笑起来。  
“我可以对你做任何事，不是吗？”  
“当然喽…”黄少天抓住他的手，“是这样？还是这样？”  
两只手变换成十指交叉的模样，喻文州试着用了点力，贴上一处过分灼热的掌心。  
“还真挺热的…”他晃了晃胳膊，露出轻快的笑容。

尽管很多方面都与社会脱节，他们还是很快适应了。毕竟他们曾是新城的最底层一分子，身体里的每一个细胞都长期浸淫凌虐和杀戮。  
比如现在。在尸体处理还未结束的蓝雨大厦门口，黄少天停下了脚步，空气里多出几毫升的杀气他都闻的出来。喻文州站在他身后，不紧不慢地填着子弹。  
“少天？”他的声音低得几乎听不见。  
“嗯。”黄少天眸子里杀意流转，“幸好你已经烧了资料，还把钱都冻了。”  
“别死了。”喻文州微笑，“只有我能杀你。”  
“当然喽。”黄少天脸上绽开一个邪气的笑容。

 

黄少天和喻文州几乎绞杀了所有起异心的帮会和组织，将整个新城南部握在手心。然而蓝雨并未一如既往达成高度统一，而是一分为二，开始了看似可笑的对立。  
“蓝雨不过是一个玩具。”喻文州脸上无悲无喜，“我们一人一半，作为筹码。”  
“为了杀死你要付出这样的代价吗？”黄少天将掌心贴在落地窗上，从蓝雨大厦的顶端可以看尽南部的夜景。“我想和你在一起。”  
“我们在一起啊…”喻文州忍不住微笑，揉了揉他的脑袋，“听话。白天履行约定，晚上我们…可以回家，在一起。”  
“好。”黄少天的眼睛像含着刀剑的清光。  
很快两个人的唇咬在一起，开始吞噬彼此般的亲吻。黄少天被压在落地窗上，有一种随时会坠落的快感。他喘着气去衔喻文州的舌头，咬在齿间用力吮吸。喻文州清瘦的手像带着火，揉着他腰上的皮肤，把他的下巴扳开，狠狠咬住他的脖子。  
“文州…”黄少天发出舒服的呻吟。“什么时候…什么时候…”  
喻文州显然明白他在问什么。他从颈项舔到耳垂，声音嘶哑：“至少要给你一张床。”  
黄少天笑，血的味道在口腔弥漫，他刚刚咬伤了喻文州。  
“我要得可不只是床。”  
我要你的全部，你的身体你的灵魂全都是我的。我要你捅穿我，用你的那根滚烫的坚硬的，狠狠地用力地占有我。  
“我要你操死我。”他最后这样总结。  
4.  
对于双方来说这都是第一次，没有经验，只能遵循本能。  
黄少天仰面躺着，腿抬得高高的架在喻文州肩膀上，腰下垫着枕头。喻文州埋着头，艰难开拓着他的身体。  
未经人事的后穴紧窒而热情，涂抹的大量润滑浸透艳红穴口，化成水拉出丝，显得异常淫糜。喻文州掰开两片薄臀，指尖按着穴口往两边拉扯。  
“进得来吗…”黄少天勉强抬头，很快跌了回去，他讨厌等待，于是率先抓住自己的前端撸动起来。  
喻文州没有回话，插进了两根手指。软肉立即裹了上来，像夹子一样咬住他。  
黄少天微喘了一下，收起小腹适应被侵入的感觉。喻文州显然不知循序渐进为何物，手指压着内壁直接顶了进去。  
柱身只没入三分之一，黄少天哼了一声很快咬住，他瞪着天花板。  
“我日…”他脏话学得很快，“把手拿开我们还是好朋友。”  
喻文州笑出声，答非所问：“听说女人第一次会见血。”  
“我不是女人…”他感受着喻文州一点点顺着润滑挤进来，徒劳地蜷起腿。  
“你就是。”喻文州笑眯眯。  
黄少天噎了一会儿，有点蔫。“喻文州你个混蛋，不得好死，我要挖你祖坟，你他妈的…”还没说完就被堵住了嘴，喻文州一边亲他一边全力挺进。  
龟头划过指甲，刺激得他器官一抖，带起身下人一阵战栗。  
“哈啊…”黄少天仰起脖子，“你…”  
先前扩张用的手指放在里面，随着抽插的节奏恶意按压内壁。喻文州俯身亲吻黄少天的胸膛，咬着充血挺立的乳珠，一双黑眼睛却目不转睛地盯住他。  
黄少天有些失神，嘴半张着说不出话，泪水挂在眼眶里。他强烈地感觉着喻文州——他唯一爱着的人类，在自己的身体里占据了如此大的空间。下身传来撕裂的疼痛，被填满的认知却带来巨大的愉悦。  
喻文州似乎对他现在的表情很满意，蓦然加快了速度，捏住他的下巴让他呻吟出声。  
“啊——啊啊、文、文州！”  
黄少天断续地叫着，声音沙哑。  
“慢点……嗯…哈…”  
他找着那一点，那个能逼出黄少天所有羞耻媚态的点。  
黄少天不知是在后退还是迎合，小幅地扭着腰，却正好撞上那一点，声音瞬时变了调。  
喻文州知道找对了地方，托起他的腰，摸索着朝那个方向顶去。

软肉紧紧裹着他，在他抵达敏感点的时候微微颤抖起来。黄少天发出“嗯”的一声，拖长的尾音勾人。  
尝到了滋味，痛感都变弱了。他挺动腰肢，卖力地把自己往前送，让喻文州操起来更加不遗余力。锲在身体里东西还硬得很，顶得人浑身酸麻，黄少天含着喻文州刚才放在自己身体里的手指，吮吸舔弄沾着滑液的指间，冲他抛着露骨的眼神。  
喻文州眸子一暗，甩开他软弱无力的手腕狠狠按住。腕骨咔得一声响，黄少天猛地一抖就射了。白色浊液尽数泄在喻文州小腹上。  
高潮后的身体更加敏感，他甚至感觉得到喻文州的囊袋拍在自己屁股上，啪啪的响声很急切，喻文州那么用力，快要把底部两个小球也挤进来。  
如果真的进来…一想到这个黄少天觉得身子更软了，几乎像块面团任人揉弄。  
“嗯…啊啊…好棒…哈…”  
他毫不压抑放浪的呻吟，带着点天生的媚人。沾染情欲的面孔和平日里大不同，喻文州大半个退到外面，饶有兴致地看他嗔怪地咬起唇，正要开口时再猛地冲回去狠劲抽插。  
敏感点被高强度地蹂躏，黄少天语无伦次地喊着不行了，喻文州俯在他耳边：“说点别的来听听？”  
他发红的眼睛望过来，透着股可怜。  
“文州…快点…弄坏我。”  
湿湿软软的哭腔。喻文州瞬间就绷不住了，他咬紧牙关迅速抽插了十几下，低吼着发泄出来。

喻文州捋了一把汗湿的头发倒在一边儿。黄少天还敞着腿，有点合不拢的样子，愣愣地望着天花板。  
“怎么样？”喻文州带着笑意。  
“疼…太他妈的大了。”黄少天想着喻文州那活儿，他一动就扯着下面，疼得直咧嘴，“比那回他们拔我指甲还痛。不过也挺爽…说不上来，反正就是不一样。”  
喻文州支起手臂侧身看他，“少天叫得比女人还浪。”  
他不说还好，黄少天听了忽然从床上坐起来，牙齿咬得嘎吱响。  
“你和女人做过？你和别的人做过？你怎么知道女人叫成什么样？”  
他像只发狂的豹子似的，狠狠抓着喻文州，指甲扣进皮肉里去。一手伸到边上去摸他的刀子。  
“没有。”喻文州没被他吓退，知道他是癫劲上来了，“我从电视上看的。”  
黄少天浑身紧绷的肌肉立刻放松了，他跌回床上躺着，身上还带着吻痕和指痕，深深浅浅像被谁放在嘴里咬了一遭。  
“我不懂。为什么那些人可以和不同的人做，而且还同时和两三个人做…”  
他偏过头，“我只愿意和你做。要是别人敢来，我就灌水银剥了他的皮，浇上盐水抽他的筋——”  
“听起来你还挺期待的？”喻文州笑着靠过来。两人还光溜溜的，没有穿衣服的欲望。  
“哼…”黄少天挨挨蹭蹭，拉过他一只手，“文州…下面好难受，帮我揉揉。”  
说着张了张腿，露出下面还在开合的红润欲滴的小穴。  
喻文州眯起眼，确定他这是食髓知味。他帮他翻了个身，舌尖抵着股缝，细细地舔了上去。

5.  
这天下着雨，知道他在夜总会查账，黄少天带了人埋伏在街口。他手下新招的人都粗得很，街头混混居多，打起架来不要命，拎着球棍就往里冲。  
黄少天猫在暗处，带着满身的刀子。他听见里面那声响，热闹得很，稍微想象了一下喻文州死在自己手里安安静静闭上眼的样子，他就兀自笑起来，一点滚烫的什么东西在胸口炸开，暖暖的。  
一只断手从灯光华丽的台阶上滚下来，撇在人行道上孤零零，路过的人见怪不怪。  
喻文州从里面出来，撑着把黑伞，身上干干净净的。他身后没跟着人，慢慢走下来，司机低着眉眼给他开车门。  
黄少天眯着眼，算计着时间按下了手里的开关。他不喜欢喻文州的身体变得七零八落，所以没在车里安炸弹。远处楼上设了自动定位的狙击枪，在暗里悄无声息的启动。  
喻文州低着头把手腕一翻，飞旋而来的子弹在黑伞上打出绚烂的火花。  
伞不是普通的伞，喻文州却一点讶异都没有，长腿跨进轿车。  
顷刻间车子直直向黄少天撞去，他顶着一脸明晃晃的车灯，索性闭了眼往上一滚，手上刀光翻飞，直破开车窗玻璃。  
他没想过狙击能成，能成就不是喻文州了。他的刀也不是普通的刀。顺手割了司机的喉，他缩身蹿进后座。  
车子失去控制胡乱地打着转，在大街上横冲直撞，黄少天的刀子招呼过去，又蹬了一脚方向盘，两人才没直接坠入人工河。  
喻文州额发乱着，指间夹着根雪茄，还顾得上笑，在灯火变幻下显得非常诡异。黄少天恨不得把全身的刀子都旋出来削他，手下却忽然使不上力。  
近身格斗喻文州确实不如他，却爱使些偏门。黄少天嗅着那烟气就觉得不对，头晕脑胀的，握住颤抖的手腕把刀尖往前送，喻文州不躲，反而搂住他的腰。  
金属扎进皮肉的感觉再真实不过了，他腰腹上霎时一片血。黄少天努力把匕首再送入一分，抵着骨头消磨。车子终于撞上护栏，抖了三抖，轮胎空旋。  
黄少天差点被弹飞，喻文州紧紧搂着他，脸上是因疼痛而扭曲的表情。  
那把上膛的枪抵住黄少天后腰，像怕他逃一样在车子颠簸的那一刻扣动了扳机。  
这个距离足可以打穿，一颗子弹把肠子搅在一起。喻文州的手指动了动，他枪里还有子弹，却没了力气。黄少天像上了岸濒死的鱼大口喘着气，感受着贴在一起疼痛带血的体温。他从军靴边上又抽出把刀，想对着喻文州心脏好好来一下。  
“十二点了…”喻文州的声音很轻，然后合上眼睛把头靠在他胸口。  
黄少天跨坐在他身上，子弹打中的地方疼的虚脱。他愣愣抱着喻文州的肩膀，想了起来。  
是了，晚上了，他们该回家了。

他抹了把汗把刀子丢到一边，摸出手机打电话让人来善后。


End file.
